


The idiot from work has a crush on my brother

by Livesinbooks



Series: Eobard dies, Barry's mother lives - AU [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinbooks/pseuds/Livesinbooks
Summary: This is sort of a teaser for a fan fiction I'm working onHartley visits his Foster brother Barry who's been in a coma for five months now. He doesn't like being there because it's at Star Labs, his former work place, but he'd do anything for his little brother.





	The idiot from work has a crush on my brother

**Author's Note:**

> Barry's mother wasn't killed because Barry killed Eobard that night, but not any Barry that travelled back in time, the adult Barry that was there that night anyways.  
> Stuff changed because of that, for example Barry's parents took in Hartley Rathaway as a Foster child because his parents are homophobic asses, Doctor Wells is the real Wells and Ronnie lives.  
> But of course the change of such a big event also has negative consequences, like Jess still dying in a car crash and Barry's and Hartley's mother dying of cancer.
> 
> This is a little short something taking place before the actual fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> Rating because of swearing (it's the f-word once, but I just want to be careful with the rating)

Hartley was sitting by Barry's bed and holding his hand. It has been five months, and he still wouldn't wake up. And he couldn't do anything, not even with his intelligence. He was powerless.

"Barry, I swear if you don't wake up soon..."  
He decided not to finish the sentence since his baby brother couldn't hear him anyways. And if he did he didn't deserve being threatened.  
It's not like he chose to be struck by lightning.

 

Someone cleared their throat behind him and Hartley turned his head.  
Cisco was standing in the doorway.

"So he's really your Foster brother?" the young man asked.  
Hartley rolled his eyes. "I prefer to just call him my brother, but yes, he is."  
"Weird. He actually looks like a nice person."  
He glared at Cisco.

"What do you want?"  
"Nothing. Just saying hi. Your brother is interesting."  
"How so? It's not like he's talking," Hartley replied with a frown that deepened when Cisco's ears turned pink.  
"Cisco Ramon, are you stalking Barry online?"

He let go of Barry's hand and got up.  
Cisco shook his head quickly.  
"No! Of course not!"

 

"Don't believe a word he's saying, Ronnie caught him red-handed on his Facebook page earlier."  
Both men turned to look at Caitlin, who was grinning at them.

Cisco's face slowly matched his ears.  
"Traitor," he hissed dramatically. "I'll go make Ronnie pay for this betrayal."  
He ran away.

 

Caitlin smiled at Hartley and stepped closer.  
"No changes?" she asked.  
"Obviously not or you would have been called," he drawled.  
The doctor sighed.

"Oh Hartley, we're all just trying to help. Can't we forget that we've been co-workers in the past and concentrate on helping your brother?"

Hartley shrugged. "Fine. But tell Cisco to stop having a crush on him. He's unconscious! That's creepy as fuck."

Caitlin chuckled. "I'll tell him. Now if you could step aside, I need to check on Barry."

 

Hartley, already standing anyways because of Cisco, nodded and left the room. He saw Harrison walking past in the hallway and his eyes narrowed. He should just tell Cisco, Caitlin and Ronnie what he knew.

But they would never believe him and he needed them to help Barry.  
So he stayed quiet and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says this is a teaser for something I'm working on  
> The thing is, I don't know if I'll ever finish that.  
> I have one chapter done and tons of ideas, but university starts soon and it'll be stressful.  
> But I thought I could at least give you a little something.
> 
> If you still want me to upload chapter one it's at your own risk, I don't know how regularly I'd update  
> But your comments might motivate me to continue quicker  
> So uploading already can have bad and good consequences, you choose
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I'm the biggest idiot (but who's surprised, really) and forgot an important part of the story??? Like because Barry's mom lived Cisco was born deaf.  
> And I completely forgot that while writing this. I'm so dumb.  
> But yeah... Let's just say this is an... Au to my au  
> In the actual story Cisco is deaf  
> So yeah


End file.
